


My Lion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	My Lion

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Lion  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, Erotica  
 **A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful beta, [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all of her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

My Lion

~

Harry dragged Ron onto his bed, pulling the curtain closed.

Before Ron had a chance to speak, Harry kissed him, his hands tracing a path under Ron’s shirt.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed.

Ron laughed breathily. “So’re you,” he whispered, sucking a kiss into Harry’s chest.

Preparing himself hastily, Harry settled carefully onto Ron’s cock.

They set a fast pace, and soon, Ron was holding his breath, waiting for what he knew was coming...

Harry roared his release, and Ron followed soon after, spurred by Harry’s muscles clenching around him.

“My lion,” Ron whispered as Harry cuddled close.

Harry smiled,. “Always.”

~


End file.
